Twisted love story
by Thor817
Summary: This is a love story between Thor and Loki. This story picks up from the end of Age of Ultron and goes into their past showing glimpses of what would come to be. It shows what may come to pass between the two Aesir. Rated Mature for violence and graphic material.
1. Chapter 1

The Bifrost opened up with its white energy reflecting colors in all hues upon Asgard. At first all that can be seen is a flowing red cape. In a couple of seconds, Thor in his armor comes stepping through into the gatekeepers domain. He was shocked to see the carnage here in the form of dead guards and a completely unconsciousness Heimdall.

Thor went to check on his condition, and after he knew that the injured gatekeeper was in stable condition he grasped Mojlnir and began to move quickly out into the corridor. Here more guards and servants lay slaughtered almost as if they had been killed before they could react.

Thor followed this trail straight to the doors of the throne room where the golden doors were shut. Instinctively Thor knew the doors to the throne room were never shut and he threw them open. As he did this, the giant pink skinned titan picked Loki up by his hair and threw him to the floor where Loki had just caught himself from smacking his face upon the tile. In doing so, his elbows and knees collided with the unforgiving floor.

"You should know your place." Thanos directed at Loki.

"Loki move away," Thor shouted throwing the hammer with all his force. It would have dealt the mad titan a mighty blow, if his warning to Loki had not given him time to block Mojlnir.

Loki lay in a sprawl on elbows and knees not knowing whether to believe his senses or if movement would simply incur more torture at the hands of the Thanos and his minions.

Thanos simply laughed and stared Thor down who was ready to rush in and attempt to destroy Thanos with his bare hands. The titan knew he could probably deal a lethal blow to the God of Thunder, but it would probably cause more effort and injury than he was willing to expend.

"How priceless, you've come to the rescue this failure no matter what it might cost you."

He spat down at Loki and laughed again before continuing.

"You can have him. He isn't worth the effort of fighting you. Obviously he means more to you than he does to me. Besides, I have what I truly came here for anyways."

Thanos lifted his other hand to show that he had the gauntlet and the Tesseract from the vault. He then opened a portal in the throne room and stepped through it.

Thor didn't even give a second thought to the gravity of Thanos leaving with such valuable treasures at that moment. He instantly rushed to where Loki lay and picked him up in his arms. Being thrown to the floor wasn't the only injuries, Loki had incurred. Thor could tell by the way Loki's body felt when being held in his arms that there were at least a couple of broken ribs. His normally pale skin was bruised on the left half of his face and his eye was beginning to swell.

A couple of servants came out of hiding, and Thor instantly took control of the situation. This was similar to gathering up the last of his forces after a particularly brutal battle.

"First and foremost, gather together any healers you can find. Loki must be tended to. Most of the rest can wait until he's seen to. And somebody wake Heimdall. We don't want any more surprise attacks." He gently held Loki still in his arms as he gave orders.

As Thor walked the corridor, to the place within the palace that his Midgardian friends would call a doctors office. Loki breathed heavily trying to gather the strength to speak. And until he could the two walked in silence.

"Thor, why do you do this to me." Loki spoke lightly.

"I don't know what you mean. Save your strength." Thor replied.

"No, I want to know before I am willing to go any further." Loki said as willfully as he could.

"I don't see that you have much of a choice, but fine. What are you talking about?" Thor asked although he wanted Loki to conserve his energy.

"That is a good example of what I mean Thor. When I can't believe it anymore you come rushing to protect me. And then you simply turn your back on me and give me over to the whims of the Allfather as if you don't care what happens to me, or you simply make arrogant decisions for me without consideration to how I feel." Loki stated with most of all the energy he had left.

"We'll talk about this Loki, I give you my word. I only want you to wait until the healers have seen to you. That way I won't have to worry about what might happen to you if your injuries aren't taken care of." Thor said partially ashamed.

"Fine. As you said, its not like I have much of a choice." he said as his vision went blurry, and he passed out in Thor's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor stood outside outside Loki's room when the healers were working their hardest on the injuries the mad titan gave him, and they needed Thor to stay out of their way. He had guards, Heimdall, and at this point, Lady Sif and his warriors, three, standing around him.

He listened to their story as intently as he could, but more of his mind was in the room behind him worrying about Loki's injuries than what had happened. Apparently, Thanos's plan had been well thought out. To the point where Sif and the warriors were sent out to quell an uprising that in hindsight was an apparent smokescreen.

He quietly made notes of the most important things, because a veteran warrior knows what to remember, what can be forgotten as just information, and what is not knowledge. At the end, he nodded and began to give orders like a general, because he knew they would need someone to hold things together during the first few hours after the destruction wrecked by Thanos.

"Heimdall, I need you back at your post as soon as you are able. If we suffer another attack right now it might be the end for all of us."

"Yes, Prince Thor. My injuries are minor. I wouldn't have been knocked out to begin with if I hadn't been caught by surprise."

Thor nodded. "Sif, I need you to go through the guards and servants that Thanos attacked. If any are alive no matter how dire their injuries; bring them here to be healed. It is our duty to look after them if we can."

"Yes, Thor." Sif turned and departed glad to have an important role to play.

"Fandral, Marshall all the strength from the guards remaining who are uninjured or who have only minor injuries. Set guard duty rosters in all the integral parts of the palace. Try not to overwork anyone. We need everyone alert."

"I'll start right away Thor." Fandral said leaving quickly.

"Get all the cooks you can find to reopen the kitchen as well. We'll need food for the injured and the guards to keep their strength up." Thor stated after him.

Thor looked to Volstagg and put an arm on his shoulder. "My friend this job is not a fitting one, but, until things get in order, I'll need to count on you for this. The dead aren't going to move themselves, and we will need them to be put out of the way so no one will fall over them.

Volstagg stuck his gut out proudly. "Do not worry, Tho,r it is a job needed to be done, so I will do it."

"Thank you, my friend." Thor stated back.

"What would you have me do," Hogun asked.

"You will be my lieutenant. I want to be here for Loki, but the others will need to check in. I'll need you to stand guard here ,and be my eyes and ears to the rest of the palace. And if anything arises that you find distressing, then you bring it to me so that everyone isn't in the healing chambers interrupting the rest of the injured."

"I see, Prince Thor. I will be here."

Thor moved to go back inside, and Hogun grabbed him by the shoulder. "You have changed, Thor, I can sense it."

Thor simply nodded and went back into the room where the healers had been working on Loki.

The healers looked momentarily up at Thor before going back to their work. Thor moved as close to him as he could, and, in a whisper, he asked one of the people working on him "Please tell me how he is. . ."

"We've done a lot, but he's still in critical condition." stated the healer next to him flatly.

"Do you think he'll live and be his normal self."

"We're doing our best to make it possible. There are a lot of internal injuries. Not just fresh ones, but there are some older ones. He has been abused before, but whomever healed the older ones only did so well enough to continue torturing Prince Loki."

Thor began to shake. The strength left his body, and he sat down in a chair only a couple of feet from where Loki laid. He put his hands over his face to hide the fact that emotionally he was beginning to crumble from that news.

"Do whatever it takes. Loki has to live."

The healers nodded and went back to putting their absolute full attention towards Loki. Thor watched them work for hours on Loki through his fingers. They were still working on Loki's injuries when Thor slipped into an uneasy sleep sitting there patiently, while they moved about trying to heal Loki's various injuries both old and new.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki woke sometime later, although, he did not remember where he was for a moment. He instinctively tried to move, and pain shot through his body all at once. He then realized where he was. Nothing like pain to remind you of whatever situation you might be in. He must be healing though, because he could feel more than cold numbness again. His eyes darted around the silent room. He thought for a moment that he was completely alone, and an unexplained fear rose in him.

That was when he looked over and saw Thor still sitting next to him on his left. Loki thought that he might have been simply deep in thought when he realized that he was asleep. He had sat here all this time, and a whirlpool of emotions welled up in Loki. He felt love and anger both fighting in his heart for his supposed brother. Tears had begun to creep into the corners of his eyes. He didn't know what to think. Thor had so heroically saved him from the clutches of Thanos. When Loki himself had given up and wished only for a swift death. Loki wondered though what punishment he'd come up with in the name of justice for killing the All-father. Even though Odin was nothing but cruel to him.

He blinked his eyes to clear his vision and began to look deeper at Thor sleeping there so uncomfortably next to where he lay. _Why would he have slept here well after the healers had left?_ _Was Thor determined to question him about everything? Or was he truly worried?_

Loki remembered when the two of them had been young children. He had been sick more often then not. He hadn't understood why he was so much weaker than everyone else around him. However back then he had Thor to always be there to care for him and protect him. It didn't matter if he was to weak to play like other children, Thor was always with him, and he never once, back then, lacked for compassion or affection.

As he grew stronger, Thor spend less and less time with him. He had quickly become friends with Sif and the warriors three. Loki was left all alone for longer and longer periods of time that was the first time he had ever felt heartbroken. He had lost the one person at that time that had loved him, and he didn't understand what was happening or how to deal with it.

That was when mother had taken him into her personal library. She had doted on him and gave Loki his first lesson in magic. Although he had been shocked by the way all new realms that began to open up to him, he took to magic rather quickly. However, he still felt that he had lost something important to him. He wanted Thor's love for him back, but he didn't know how to tell him that.

So he embraced magic completely. He thought that once he learned all he could, he could win Thor back by showing him that he could contribute and be valuable to him. However two things happened very quickly. Thor's personality had changed, and as the All-father expected more and more of Thor, this made Thor more eager to please the All-father until he became arrogant like the man he wanted to impress.

And although there were times that were few, where Loki could sometimes see the boy who always cared so much for him when Loki had been little child. Then next came the second problem came Sif. Every time he would try to garner Thor's attention she would vie for his affections. In those days, it was almost, as if she wanted to take him completely away from Loki forever.

Suddenly movement flickered in Loki's eye, and he snapped back to what was presently happening. However, it took him longer than he thought it did, because Thor was standing over him. He wasn't sure how to react to this, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"So you have me exactly where you want me."

"Lets not bicker, Loki." Thor stated softly yet with with exasperation.

"Why didn't you leave me to my fate, Thor?" he said weakly.

"There are a lot of reasons many, of which, I'll discuss with you when you gain some of your strength." Thor said with conviction.

"I need to know, Thor. I can't lay here just waiting for your judgment. What are your intentions? Have you saved me so you can take back the throne and toss me back into the dungeons?"

"Can you not see it, Loki? Do I have to show you my intent through actions?"

"Yes, Thor, because I don't know. Right now as much as I hate weakening myself before you again, I am shattered! There are things that I don't believe can ever be washed away. Things that I can never share with anyone."

Thor bent down slowly and placed a gentle soft kiss upon Loki's lips. At first, he didn't know how to react, but he instinctively began to kiss back with what little energy he had in him. This led Thor to kiss slightly deeper and more passionately before parting lips with Loki.

"We will discuss where that came from and what might become of it, but I want you to heal more before we do. Just know that I love you, Loki ,and I've felt that way for a long time and didn't recognize it."

Loki looked up into his eyes and a tear came again down his eye, but it was for the first time in a long time that he shed one not out of pain, sorrow anger or hopelessness. "If this means your not going to leave or ignore me once I heal, then I'll wait."

"I'm going to stay with you every second you'll allow" Thor stated to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Not long after their kiss, the healers re-entered the room. They had two purposes this time. They released their paralysis on his body, and finally after a couple of moments of agonizing pain, Loki was able to sit up. Behind the healers were a couple of servants bringing trays of food fresh from the kitchens. The healers themselves gathered around Loki to see how his body was reacting to being able to move around. The servants sat down the food next to him so that he could still feed himself.

Loki furrowed a brow at Thor who simply shrugged and gave the healers room to work. He lifted the lid and saw berries, grilled meat, and steamed green vegetables.

"Lovely, " Loki said disappointed.

"It will help you heal faster on the inside," snapped one of the healers.

"How long before he's completely healed? " Thor asked softly.

"Another three days," said the healer rather abruptly.

"So I'll be stuck here for three days." Loki complained.

"No, there are far to many injured for that. However you are very lucky, Prince that Thor found you when he did," said the healer rather frankly.

"Well, if I'm not healed, and I wont be staying here, does this mean I can move about the palace as I please?" Loki asked.

"Yes ,but no strenuous activities. No sparring or fighting. And I'd advise you to stay away from ruling until your healed. I know how much stress that puts on the mind and body. Now eat your food, and you can retire to your own rooms," said the healer.

Loki rolled his eyes about the healers comment regarding ruling the realm. He then began to pick at the steamed vegetables and meat, although, he did eat the berries voraciously. He felt hunger again, which he assumed was good for him.

The healers left the room, while he was still eating, and Thor sat quietly watching him attentively with his elbow resting on the chair and his chin resting upon his knuckles.

"What, are you looking at?" Loki asked in a-you're-being-too-quiet tone.

"I'd forgotten that you could pout." Thor chuckled.

Loki sighed and picked at his steamed vegetables again before slowly lowering himself off the healers table and began walking away.

"Well, are you going to come with me or sit here wondering if I'm coming back."

"You know you're just so cute when you pretend to be arrogant, Loki." Thor smiled yet came close to him, as they left back to Loki's rooms.

"You would think so you big oaf." Loki chided playfully.

It was a slow walk, but Loki walked it even with the pain he was feeling everywhere. Thor wanted badly to carry him, but he knew if Loki was ever going to completely get his confidence back after what had happened: he'd have to allow him to do as much as he could by himself. Being there only to catch him if he fell.

Thor saw him inside his rooms and helped him out of what little armor he had on after the healers took over and into clothing more comfortable. He helped him down onto his bed and put the blankets over Loki so that he would be warm and comfortable.

He turned to leave, and Loki grasped him by the hand.

Loki looked at him with big sad green eyes. "No, please Thor stay with me. I don't want to be alone."

"Are you sure your up to it?"

"Its not like I'm asking you to 'stay and fuck me, Thor.' I'm not really tired though, and I want you to stay, to talk to me, and to share a few more of those kisses if you still feel the same about me now that I'm not dying." Loki said pleadingly.

Thor removed his armor but kept on the leggings underneath. Smoothly, he moved under the blanket with Loki and tucked his hands under Loki's tunic. Softly, Thor caressed his chest planting soft passionate kisses upon Loki's lips. They both began to feel warm on the inside as well as on the outside. Thor moved his fingers down to Loki's ribs trying to feel how well they've healed. He tried to be very gentle about touching Loki.

Loki began kissing back with some force moving himself partially on top of Thor so that his warm tunic clad chest lay upon Thor's. He stopped the kiss because moving so much so quickly became a bit painful. He lay his head upon Thor's shoulder breathing deeply listening to the blood pumping through Thor's body before getting the courage to ask the question that was on his mind, since Thor told him his confession.

"Thor...you began to tell me about what you were feeling ,and how long it had been since you started feeling it, before the first time you kissed me. Would you mind explaining it all to me now?" Loki asked almost pleadingly.

"Are you sure? Its a bit long, because it actually has a lot of twists I didn't know about until recently. It was why I had come back when I did."

Loki shuddered at the thought of what was happening to him when Thor returned. And what would have happened to him had Thor not come home. He simply nodded for Thor to continue.

Thor wrapped his arms loosely around Loki as he searched his mind for the best way to articulate everything that had happened so that it sounded cohesive.

"It first started after your cry for help on Midgard. Yes, I know that's what it was because Stark, Natasha, and I started talking about it. And we all knew that if you wanted to kill us you wouldn't have beaten around the bush about it. You pretty much offered up the chitauri to us as a way of getting rid of as much of that army as possible. And then Barton came forward ,and told us that he gave you the best strategies for conquering New York, and you choose not to follow any of them."

"Hmm clever friends Thor, but how did they know that the chitauri army wasn't everything I had to play with?"

"Because you had all your magic at your disposal and during the battle with them you didn't use any of it. How many times have you saved me life with magic? Truly, if you wanted to win, you would have used illusions at the very least. Not to mention, various ways you could have augmented and fortified that army. No, you could have slaughtered us all in minutes."

Loki leaned up and kissed him yet again. "Continue your story". He smiled laying back on Thor's shoulder.

"Well, after we got back to Asgard I didn't want to lock you away, but I had no other choice. I had begun to have stirrings in my heart. I felt that after a couple of weeks I could get the All-father to release you at least to have access to the palace. However the events with Jane, and the dark elves occurred before I had the chance to let him cool down. And then after we fought Malekith, and I thought you had died I had nightmares for months. I longed to tell you all the things I thought I'd never get the chance to say. After months of living on Midgard I had all, but broken up with Jane and began living in Avenger tower, because I became inconsolable. And then right before the final battle with hydra I had gotten word from a messenger on Asgard that not only were you alive, but you were doing well and were here ruling Asgard. And I was ready to come home, and tell you everything I wanted to say to you. Then Ultron rose up, and I had to put off what I wanted for the betterment of everyone. However, I did come back as quickly as I could."

"Well, Thor, here is your chance tell me all the things you wished you could have when you thought me dead." Loki stated wanting to hear what Thor had to say.

"Loki, I know that you needed me, and I'm sorry, I abandoned you at the times when you needed me most. I wanted so much to have the All-father's approval that I'd forgotten everyone and everything else. And I definitely should not have ever let him be so cruel to you. Every time you got into trouble, I now know, that you were crying out for my attention. Until you decided I wasn't coming to your aid like when we were children. Someone needed to stand up for you, and that should have been me. I can only hope that you'll forgive me. Because I love you, and I want you to love me back."

"Thor, you really sound sincere in what you've just said."

"Loki, I would gladly throw myself upon my knees and kneel before you. I want nothing other than for you to return my love with your own."

"Well, at some point, Thor, I may have you kneeling." he said looking up ,"But I do love you. I have always loved you, but I never thought you'd feel the same.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki, and with everything now known between them, he felt even more comfortable. He looked down, and although, Loki had protested that he was awake he was beginning to fade fast asleep with his ear pressed to Thor's chest over his heart. Thor was quickly fading into sleep as well. For the first time, in what felt like the first time, he felt completely comfortable and content.


End file.
